


Ship To Wreck

by Thatsbrutal



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, god only knows, halp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsbrutal/pseuds/Thatsbrutal
Summary: A collection of Corvo/Outsider smut inspired by phantom-doodles' 100 NSFW kink prompt and possibly a few other sources for inspiration (including suggestions and prompts from readers <3) featuring a plethora of perversions, lots of long sighs, snark, gore, and whale jokes. Spoiler, content, and various warnings found at the start of each chapter.





	1. 1/// Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Rating: T+ featuring kissing, mentions of an erection, and a creepy tongue 
> 
> This one is pretty tame and a bit lack luster but kisses are pretty tame so, yeah enjoy.

Chapter 1: Kissing 

“Why?” 

He knows there are no answers to be found but asks anyway. A habit from a time when that question mattered. The Outsider, predictably, replies with a scythe-like smile and a crooning tone. 

“Corvo, Corvo, Corvo. Always grasping for reason in a world where there is none left.” 

The dark, svelte creature moves towards him too swiftly for his eyes to track or, perhaps, merely eliminates the space between them. Corvo hides his revulsion well outside of an involuntary twitch of his brows. He knows The Outsider notices. His marked hand is lifted by cold fingers before the familiar, buzzing weight of bone is pressed into his palm. Corvo doesn’t need to look to know it’s a rune but he does anyway. 

“It’s in your hand Corvo. You need only pay for it.” 

Corvo closes it in his grip and considers. His mind has a routine logic now. Will it help him get Emily? Yes. Will the cost cripple, maim or render him useless to her in the future? No. Can he live with himself afterwards? He drags his eyes from the rune to the opaque gaze awaiting his answer. He speaks before he can think much more. 

“Fine.” 

The velvety chuckle reaches his ears at the same time cold lips cover his. Corvo tries to pretend he's kissing Jessamine. He tells himself the too long tongue is warm and tasted of red wine. He struggles valiantly to recall the smell of her perfume but the heady scent of saltwater drowns the memory. 

He didn’t want to enjoy it. He felt violated by the teeth at his lips and the fingertips digging into his ribs. And the god wore the skin of a man, the first brave Corvo had ever allowed to touch him. But much like why these things were happening, what he wanted no longer mattered. The hand that didn’t hold the rune came up on its own to cup the boyish face. He did like it. The God's lips were plush and the confidence of his mouth reminded Corvo of a seasoned whore. His body was disloyal to the Empress's memory and already her last touch was fading from his skin. When he next indulged himself, he would think of this instead of Jessamine's lithe body. 

It went on that way until Corvo pulled away, looking away into the strange void rather than facing that smile again. He was hard. Mostly tired to the depths of his soul under the weight of his shame. 

“So full of surprises, Corvo.” 

The Outsider says his name differently, almost breathless as the void begins to fade around him. Corvo notices.


	2. /// Discovering Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The Outsider shows a little humanity and Corvo is smelly and proves he'd almost always prefer not to talk. 
> 
> Chapter Rating: E 
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for lore, mentions of past underage/noncon/rape, blood, and slapping which is an acceptable part of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kuddos thus far! Feel free to comment or suggest or whatever.

Boundaries 

Corvo smells like a beast, and The Outsider rather thinks he’s behaving like one too. Still, he lets himself fold beneath the larger, stinking frame as he’s jerked from his perch on the shrine and into the waiting bed. The bed clothes beneath him are half rotted with damp and neglect adding to the stench of old blood radiating from his lover. He didn’t mind that nor did he mind the frantic way Corvo was pawing at his clothes. He dare not help, knowing his hands would only be slapped aside in the state the other was in. With each scrap of fabric removed Corvo rewards himself by leaving marks of his own, violet and red scattered across The Outsider’s alabaster skin. The pain was a delicacy. 

The Outsider says nothing, offers no encouragement or comment just as the assassin prefers after an important kill. Each name crossed off of his bloody list is a step on the ladder towards Emily. Corvo ravages the god with his teeth until The Outsider’s trousers are finally removed and then turns his frantic hands on his own garb. Gnarled muscle, dozens of scars, and dark hair spreading here and there and drawing The Outsider’s eyes down to Corvo’s heavy cock when it’s finally revealed. 

The Outsider’s own cock rests against his stomach, eager for touch. A few twists of Corvo’s thick, calloused fingers draws a low groan from the god and make his insides pulse with anticipation. Every time before now Corvo would produce some oil and then fuck him into the mattress until he grew tired enough to sleep. 

Tonight, as The Outsider reached up to brush his cool fingertips down the other’s body, Corvo slapped him hard across the face. He grunted in surprise, the sound allowing a trickle of thick blood to run down his chin. They’d hurt each other before. It made his cock ache all the more as a dark bruise blossomed on his cheek. This disruption of their post kill coitus caused the god’s lips to part around red teeth. 

“Your appetite is for violence is ever growing, dear Corvo.” 

Corvo regarded him with distant eyes, considering something. The Outsider curled his lips around the two thick digits Corvo pressed between them, seemingly with no intention outside of feeling him. When he withdrew them, slick with blood and spittle, he seemed to have decided on something. His taunt was not returned and instead Corvo responded by snatching both his wrists, smearing bred here and there, and pressing them above his head. Brows raising towards his hairline, The Outsider said nothing once more. Curiosity was joined with some other dusty emotion, but he kept his attention outwards. 

Corvo’s cock was pressing against his thigh, distracting him from whatever he was doing with the hand not holding his hands in place. Tearing fabric, likely another burst of violence. But then something like rough velvet was looping around his wrists with bruising tightness and he was left prone (or feeling that way, at least.) 

That other feeling began to bubble, tearing a path through his body until it sat boiling in his throat. Corvo, oblivious, had found the oil and was prepping his hole with deep,stabbing strokes he would have normally gone mad for. “You are chosen for the void.” The Outsider jerked his head towards the larger man. 

“What did you say?” 

Corvo gave him a puzzled look. 

“I said nothing.” 

The Outsider scowls and shut his eyes. Perhaps the sea was whispering to him. He moves his hips a bit, trying to create more friction between fingers and flesh. He was getting there now. A knife against his throat. Figures in black robes with cruel, prodding fingers not aiming to please him but to pry open his every orifice to welcome the strange, corporeal darkness that cling to his skin. Rings on his fingers of such weight and quality that his joints ached. A flash of silver before the knife is pressed to his throat.

His eyes flew open and with them a rush of power that could only be felt, not seen shook the very foundations of the shotty, waterlogged building. Corvo was thrown away like a ragdoll, smashing through several fragile pieces of furniture in the process before coming to rest against the wall. The cloth ropes were simply dismissed from existence.

It was several minutes before Corvo pulled himself from the wreckage, red in the face and covered in dust and splinters. 

“What the hell was that?” 

When The Outsider said nothing, the assassin grabbed him by the jaw and jerked his face towards him. He made to repeat himself but stuttered and then silenced himself completely at the sight before him. Corvo seats himself quietly after a moment and lays a hand on his lover’s back, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. The Outsider swipes at his face, for once displeased by the feeling of water on his skin. 

“I suppose tears are hardly sufficient explanation…”

Corvo shushes him with a swift, hard kiss to the lips. 

“No more ropes.” 

The Outsider laughed and tugged the other man down towards him. Stink, dust, and all. 

“Not on me, at least.”


End file.
